date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tayhu
Tayhu '(テイ・フー, Tayhu) or by her codename '''Lilac Faerie '(紫の妖精, Murasaki no yōsei) is an S-class Spirit in the world to obtain powers from an actual goddess. When her space quake arrived in Earth, she is well aware of what happened to Tohka after she has exposed her Inversion form. Because of what the DEM Industries caused Tohka to be so corrupt, she wanted her enemies to fight against their comrades, causing the discord to spread among them. For her, she is the one who causes such violence towards each person because of the Divine she possesses, which makes her a very dangerous Spirit to fight against with. History When Tayhu produced a space-quake to Earth, she is well aware of which organizations and Spirits are to be considered allies and enemies. Although she has information with the alignments, she is not aware of Shido's ability to seal a Spirit's power from the canon. Tayhu has witnessed the Spirit War from a distance, therefore she was curious into how the Spirits can be so furious with one another, and cause bloodshed towards another. So, she decides to make this curiosity into test when the DEM and AST spotted her when she caused a space-quake. Due to her mass potential to her powers, she caused the DEM and the AST to attack each other instead. Tayhu surprisingly laughed cynically,yet in a cute way when the DEM and AST fought against each other because of the irony to them. She never felt more happy to see that the enemies of her enemy start to attack each other. Appearance Tayhu has long black hair, hazelnut eyes, and pale skin. Compared to her Spirit form, some physical attributes from the Spirit form to her Normal form has drastically changed due to the immense power Tayhu contains. She usually wears a navy blue and white school girl's uniform to show off her 'normal' side of her. She also carries a navy blue astrology textbook for when she has leisure time to study from it. Her normal form's outfit and her Spirit outfit are completely off due to issues with the gaudy fabric that the dress contains. Tayhu's Spirit Form, Discordia, is her Divine Astral Dress. In her Spirit Form, she now has long, lilac hair that flows through her ankles. The dress is a lilac gown that cuts off between the middle of her body, which the fabric of the dress only covers the side of her legs, and shows her whole center body. Personality When Tayhu is in her Normal Form, she is humble and cute-sy towards her friends which sends a warm welcome or atmosphere when she is around the people that she loves. When Tayhu is in her Spirit Form, she tends to act cynical towards her opponents in the battlefield. She leaves her opponents merciless and when her powers come to use, she lets out a childish, yet horrifying laugh that haunts the DEM and AST in their lifetime. Astral Dress 'Discordia: '''Discordia (ディスコディア, ''Disukodia) is the Divine who controls madness to other people, which will cause the enemies to attack each other for a short period of time. Discordia is made out of a fabric that protects Tayhu in the battlefield, which gives her a strong defense in fights. Spirit Form: Abilities '''Flight: '''Tayhu can maneuver around thin air by her own will. This ability is shared with most Spirits '''Golden Apple of Discordia: '''Tayhu holds a floating golden apple on her left palm of her hand. This golden apple can deliver discord towards her enemies and is the main core for her magic to work. This apple represents the competition between the warrior being slaughtered by every minute, every second. She may throw this apple anywhere. When it is being thrown, its size increases and detonate any person that is touched by the apple. '''Discordian Orbs: '''Tayhu has the ability to generate these crystallized purple orbs that has a symbol of Discordia that is embedded within the orb. She can shoot the orb to any target she desires or create multiple orbs to cast to her enemies or create an ability that can target a vast amount of people. Discordia can make multiple uses for her Discordian orbs, therefore she may use it for different tactics in the battlefield. * '''Unruly Magic [難解な魔法']: '''Tayhu sends out a large Discordian Orb into a location and hits an opponent. When the opponent is hit, the orb will break into 8 mini orbs that fire out in all directions. * '''Strife! ['闘争']: '''Tayhu infuses her Discordian Orbs into a lilac rectangle in multiple enemies and make them attack each other for a few seconds, causing discord towards their allies. * '''Erratic Behavior ['不安定な行動']: '''Tayhu infuses her Discordian Orbs into a lilac smoke which makes her allies and herself invisible only in the area that has the smoke. * '''Golden Apple of Discordia ['椎間板の黄金リンゴ']: '''Tayhu throws her Golden Apple towards her enemies. The people that are hit are full of discord and are forced to hold that apple for a few seconds. After that last second, the Golden Apple explodes. When other people are near the explosion, the golden apple will spread the effects to nearby enemies. * '''Orb Volley ['オーブボレー']: '''Tayhu throws' 4 Discordian Orbs in a cone formation and deals great damage towards her enemies. * '''Unstable Vortex [不安定渦']: '''Tayhu generates 2 Discordian Orbs that move in a snake slither way. * '''Siphon Discord ['サイフォンの不一致']: '''Tayhu infuses a Discordian pool of discord that explodes after 3 seconds. * '''Unstable Manifestation ['不安定な症状']: '''Tayhu's eyes changes to a golden yellow color. Anyone who gazes at her golden eyes will spread discord towards their allies. * '''Contest of the Spirits ['スピリッツのコンテスト']: '''Tayhu observes which Spirit attacks more, she then transfer her golden apple to that Spirit and provide a shield for them in the battlefield. Inversion Form: Abilities Astral Dress: '''Nox:' Nox (ノックス, Nokkusu)'' is the alternate version of Discordia, which delivers shadow based abilities instead of madness towards her opponents. The color of her dress is more vibrant and darker than her Spirit Form Astral Dress. '''Abilities' Tayhu has the specialty to create darkness around her opponents and herself. She mostly uses darkness magic to create illusions to her opponents, scaring them and creating corruption to the person's mind with horror. She also uses darkness to create specialized attacks that involve shadows/darkness. * '''DOLLY~! 台車〜: '''Tayhu has the ability to trap a person's consciousness into a dark, isolated room full of bloody armed dolls that are eager to kill their opponent. But in the physical condition, the opponent is fighting thin air, thinking that it is dolls killing the person * '''Rapid Eye Movement 急速眼球運動: '''Tayhu channels her enemy's consciousness and delivers a darkness colored mist around the battlefield and channeling her enemies to sleep. * '''Downfall 倒れ: '''Tayhu makes the enemy fall into a deep hole full of her darkness pool and binds multiple enemies together. Then, an imaginary Demon runs towards the bidden enemy and scares them. This ability gives Tayhu a chance to plan her next move. * '''Siphon Darkness サイフォンダークネス: '''Tayhu infuses a dark pool of energy and explodes after 3 seconds. * '''Requiem レクイエム: '''Tayhu creates an illusion that a grand pedal harp is playing, but the song leads to her enemies to their death. Spirit Form Data The data shown below is an overall statistic analysis of how Discord fights in the battlefield. * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: AAA * Spirit's Astral Dress: S * Angel: SS ** Strength: 120 ** Consistency: 200 ** Spiritual Power: 295 ** Agility: 140 ** Intelligence: 200 Inversion Form Data The data shown below is an overall statistic analysis of how Nox fights in the battlefield. * Risk Factors: SS * Spacequake:S * Spirit's Astral Dress: SS * Angel: SS ** Strength: 190 ** Consistency: 200 ** Spiritual Power: 232 ** Agility: 100 ** Intelligence: 290 Quotes Trivia * Her Angel is based on the Smite character, Discordia (Which is the Astral Dress and Divine) * She sometimes misses her attacks * She loves the color of lilac * The shield of the Golden Apple is very easy to break * Although Inversion forms are stereo-typically more powerful than the Spirit form, Tayhu's tactics in her inversion form is just to create illusions towards her enemies instead of attacking them most of the time. Therefore her Inversion form is more for supporting her team and defense. * In her Inversion Form, 'Nox' can keep her normal emotions stable. * Tayhu means the following of a death which makes her name because of the violence she can cause Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Characters